everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowkit
is a white she-cat with a gray tail and ears, and blue-green eyes. She is a kit, daughter of Hazelstar and Moonshade of LunaClan. She is sister of Wishkit, Comfreykit, and Dawnkit. Description Appearance : is a tall, skinny she-cat. Her fur is a mainly white, with a gray tail and ears. Her fur is short and soft, always neat and clean, as she grooms it often, being conscious of her appearance. :Her frame is small, yet powerful. Her tail is almost never still. Her paws are small, and her claws are short and hooked, and she keeps them sharp and clean. Her paw-pads are a dark gray, and her skin is a pale gray. :Her vivid blue-green eyes are bright compared to that of the rest of her facial features. Her eyes are dark blue around her dark pupils and a more bold green around the edges. Her whiskers are very long and white. Her ears are large, round, and gray, and her nose is pink. Health Physical Health : has a strong immune system, and doesn't get sick often. She is fit, like the rest of her Clan, due to the hunting and training that is required, and done daily. She has a shoulder that is easily dislocated, though why this happens so often is unknown. Mental Health :Not much is known of 's mental health. Personality :She is very difficult to lie to or fool, as she can tell almost immediately. She never gullible but could be blithely trusting of her friends, giving them the benefit of the doubt. She is highly curious with wanderlust and a love of adventure. She is fascinated by discovering and adores learning new things. This absolute joy in simple things - particularly the small details that other cats do not notice - could lead to her being perceived as easily distracted or a bit naive. However, her observations of others tend to mean she knows a lot more than she lets on about. isn't quiet, and may be tactless with her insights or too honest, accidentally hurting others’ feelings - or even on purpose. Skills and Abilities :Being a kit, doesn't have any notable skills or abilities, but some are bound to develop over time. Life Roleplay :Hazelstar starts kitting in the clearing, and is lead into the nursery by Lizardwhisker. Moonshade enters the nursery after the kitting is over, saying how perfect the kits were. Her sister, Wishkit, is the first born, named by Hazelstar. Her brother, Comfreykit, is the second to be named, named by Moonshade, and is noted to be the only tom of the litter. Snowkit is the last born, also named by Moonshade, most likely after the main color of her pelt, said color being white. The last named kit of the litter is Snowkit's sister, Dawnkit, named by Hazelstar. :Snowkit wiggled up to her mother's paws, having already eaten her fill. She wasn't tired. She wanted to open her eyes desperately, and she wanted to hear the world. Scents weren't enough to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to speak too, but she didn't know any words, not being able to hear and all. :A half-moon later, Snowkit wakes beside her mother, complaining that she was hungry, but Dawnkit and Comfreykit were blocking her access to a teat. She notices that Wishkit was curled up near Hazelstar's paws. Relationships Family Mother: :Hazelstar: Living Father: :Moonshade: Living Sisters: :Wishkit: Living :Dawnkit: Living Brother: :Comfreykit: Living Grandmothers: :Birchleaf: Deceased, Verified Dark Forest Member :Linnetflower: Living Grandfathers: :Darkfur: Deceased, Verified Dark Forest Member :Spiderfoot: Living Uncles: :Ashstorm: Living :Hawkstorm: Living :Shrewfoot: Living :Thistlestorm: Living :Boulderpelt: Living :Snaketail: Living Aunts: :Mistfire: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Love Interests : Friendships/Acquaintances :Willowpaw: Enemies : Trivia : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Snowkit.kit.png|Kit Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:LunaClan Cat Category:Kyra's Cats